Football kit
The Football kit contains images for use with football club infoboxes. The kit is copied from the english Wikipedias Football club infobox. It is also implemented on the norwegian, swedish and italian Wikipedia. For custom templates, check - Per immagini personalizzate per le squadre, controlla: * Custom football kit Base Image:Kit_body.png|Plan shirt Canottiera semplice Image:Kit_right_arm.png|Right sleeve Manica destra Image:Kit_left_arm.png|Left sleeve Manica sinistra Image:Kit_shorts.png|Shorts Calzoncini Image:Kit_socks.png|Socks Calzettoni Shirt layouts - Stili di canottiera - Layouts de camisetas Vertical stripes - Strisce verticali - Listras verticais Image:Kit body stripesonwhite.png|_stripesonwhite Image:Kit body thinwhitestripes.png|_thinwhitestripes Image:Kit body twowhitestripes.png|_twowhitestripes Image:Kit body stripesandshouldersonwhite.png|_stripesandshouldersonwhite Image:Kit body whitestripes.png|_whitestripes Image:Kit body whitestripes3.png|_whitestripes3 Image:Kit body whitestripes4.png|_whitestripes4 Image:Kit body thinstripesonwhite.png|_thinstripesonwhite Image:Kit body bluestripes.png|_bluestripes Image:Kit body bluestripes2.png|_blustripes2 Image:Kit body blackstripes.png|_blackstripes Image:Kit body blackstripes3.png|_blackstripes3 Image:Kit body blackstripes4.png|_blackstripes4 Image:Kit body 3redstripes.png|_3redstripes Image:Kit body lightbluestripes.png|_lightbluestripes Image:Kit body navystripes.png|_navystripes Image:Kit body red stripes.png|_red_stripes Image:Kit body redstripes.png|_redstripes Image:Kit body thingreenstripes.png|_thingreenstripes Image:Kit body yellow stripes.png|_yellow stripes Image:Kit body lightblue blue whitestripes.png|_lightblue_blue_whitestripes Image:Kit body lightblue black white.png|_lightblue black white Image:Kit body red black whitestripes.png|_red_black_whitestripes Image:Kit body red blue whitestripes.png|_red_blue_whitestripes Image:Kit body red black whitestripes2.png|_red_black_whitestripes2 Image:Kit body red green white.png|_red_green_white Image:Kit body red white blue.png|_red_white_blue Image:Kit body red white bluestripes.png|_red_white_bluestripes Image:Kit body yellow red bluestripes.png|_yellow_red_bluestripes Image:Kit_body yellowred stripesonleft.png|_yellowred_stripesonleft Image:Kit body white blackstripes.png|_white_blackstripes Image:Kit body red green black.png|_red_green_black Vertical band - Bande verticali - Faixa vertical Image:Kit body blackstripeonright.png|_blackstripeonright Image:Kit body blackvertical.png|_blackvertical Image:Kit body botaspaway.png|_botaspaway Image:Kit body blackvertical blackshoulders.png|_blackvertical_blackshoulders Image:Kit body darkbluewhitevertical.png|_darkbluewhitevertical Image:Kit body greenvertical.png|_greenvertical Image:Kit body lusasp home2006.png|_lusasp home2006 Image:Kit body italiangreenwhitevertical.png|_italiangreenwhitevertical Image:Kit body whitesides.png|_whitesides Image:Kit body whitevertical.png|_whitevertical.png Image:Kit body blacksides.png|_blacksides Image:Kit body blacksides2.png|_blacksides2 Image:Kit body leftstripeonwhite.png|_leftstripeonwhite Image:Kit body twohorizontalwhitestripes2.png|_twohorizontalwhitestripes2 Image:Kit body redwhitevertical.png|_redwhitevertical Image:Kit_body_blackstripes2.png|_twohorizontalblackstripes2 Image:Kit body yellowvertical.png|_yellowvertical Image:Kit body yellowvertical yellowshoulders.png|_yellowvertical_yellowshoulders Image:Kit body bluesidestripecollar.png|_bluesidestripecollar Horizontal stripes and hoops - Strisce e bande orizzontali - Listras e faixas horizontais Image:Kit body blackhorizontal.png|_blackhorizontal Image:Kit body blackhoops.png|_blackhoops Image:Kit body thinblackhoops2.png|_thinblackhoops2 Image:Kit body thinblackhoops.png|_thinblackhoops.png Image:Kit body inch_blackhoops.png|_inch_blackhoops.png Image:Kit body whitehorizontal.png|_whitehorizontal Image:Kit body whitehoops.png|_whitehoops Image:Kit body redhorizontal.png|_redhorizontal Image:Kit body redhoops.png|_redhoops Image:Kit body bluebands.png|_bluebands Image:Kit body bluehorizontal.png|_bluehorizontal Image:Kit body darkbluehorizontal.png|_darkbluehorizontal Image:Kit body lightbluehorizontal.png|_lightbluehorizontal Image:Kit body greenhoops.png|_greenhoops Image:Kit body greenhorizontal.png|_greenhorizontal Image:Kit body thingreenhoops.png|_thingreenhoops Image:Kit body greenwhitegreenhorizontal.png|_greenwhitegreenhorizontal Image:Kit body yellowhorizontal.png|_yellowhorizontal Image:Kit body yellowhoops.png|_yellowhoops Image:Kit body yellowblackhorizontal.png|_yellowblackhorizontal Image:Kit body middlestripe.png|_middlestripe Image:Kit body thintransparenthoops.png|_thintransparenthoops Image:Kit body thintransparenthoops2.png|_thintransparenthoops2 Image:Kit body red & blackhorizontal.png|_red & blackhorizontal Image:Kit body red white & blackhorizontal.png|_red_white_%_blackhorizontal Image:Kit body red white & blackhorizontal2.png|_red_white_&_blackhorizontal2 Image:Kit body custom&blackonwhitehorizontal.png|_custom&blackonwhitehorizontal Image:Kit body green & redhorizontal.png|_green_&_redhorizontal Image:Kit body blueredhorizontal stripes.png|_blueredhorizontal_stripes Image:Kit body red & navyhorizontal.png|red_&_navyhorizontal Image:Kit body blue white & blackhorizontal.png|_blue_white_&_blackhorizontal Halves, squares and checks - Metà, scacchi e quadri - Metades, quadrados e quadriculados Image:Kit body blackhalf.png|_blackhalf Image:Kit body blacksquares.png|_blacksquares Image:Kit body transparentsquares.png|_transparentsquares Image:Kit body whitehalf.png|_whitehalf Image:Kit body white right half.png|_white_right_half Image:Kit body bluehalf.png|_bluehalf Image:Kit body bluequarters23.png|_bluequarters23 Image:Kit body bluequarters14.png|_bluequarters14 Image:Kit body paranahome2006.png|_paranahome2006 Image:Kit body redhalf.png|_redhalf Image:Kit body redhalf2.png|_redhalf2 Image:Kit body redsquares.png|_redsquares Image:Kit body greenhalf.png|_greenhalf Image:Kit body greenhalf2.png|_greenhalf2 Image:Kit body bourdonhalf.png|_bourdonhalf Bows & Arcs - Arcos Image:Kit body whitebow.png|_whitebow Image:Kit body bowonwhite.png|_bowonwhite Image:Kit body whitearc.png|_whitearc Image:Kit body arconwhite.png|_arconwhite Image:Kit body blackbow.png|_blackbow Image:Kit body bowonblack.png|_bowonblack Image:Kit body bluebow.png|_bluebow Image:Kit body bowonblue.png|_bowonblue Image:Kit body dkbluebow.png|_dkbluebow Image:Kit body bowondkblue.png|_bowondkblue Image:Kit body skybluebow.png|_skybluebow Image:Kit body bowonskyblue.png|_bowonskyblue Image:Kit body greenbow.png|_greenbow Image:Kit body bowongreen.png|_bowongreen Image:Kit body lightgreen.png|_lightgreenbow Image:Kit body bowonlightgreen.png|_bowonlightgreen Image:Kit body redbow.png|_redbow Image:Kit body bowonred.png|_bowonred Image:Kit body orangebow.png|_orangebow Image:Kit body bowonorange.png|_bowonorange Image:Kit body orangearc.png|_orangearc Image:Kit body arconorange.png|_arconorange Image:Kit body yellowbow.png|_yellowbow Image:Kit body bowonyellow.png|_bowonyellow Diagonal - Diagonali Image:Kit body sashonwhite.png|_sashonwhite Image:Kit body whiteleftsash.png|_whiteleftsash Image:Kit body whiterightsash.png|_whiterightsash Image:Kit body whitesash.png|_whitesash Image:Kit body blueleftsash.png Image:Kit body blackrightsash.png|_blackrightsash Image:Kit body blacksash.png|_blacksash Image:Kit body blackleftsashonwhite.png|_blackleftsashonwhite Image:Kit body greenrightsash.png|_greenrightsash Image:Kit body greensash.png|_greensash Image:Kit body redleftsash.png|_redleftsash Image:Kit body redrightsash.png|_redrightsash Image:Kit body whiteredleftsash.png|_whiteredleftsash Image:Kit body white blackgreenleftsash.png|_white_blackgreenleftsash Image:Kit body frontale away2003.png|_frontale_away2003 Image:Kit body redwhitebluedashonwhite.png|_redwhitebluedashonwhite Image:Kit body purplerightslash.png|_purplerightslash Shoulders - Spalline - Ombros Image:Kit body whiteangleshoulder.png|_whiteangleshoulder Image:Kit body angleshoulderonwhite.png|_angleshoulderonwhite Image:Kit body shouldersonwhite.png|_shouldersonwhite Image:Kit body whiteshoulders.png|_whiteshoulders Image:Kit body blackangleshoulder.png|_blackangleshoulder Image:Kit body angleshoulderonblack.png|_angleshoulderonblack Image:Kit body shouldersonblack.png|_shouldersonblack Image:Kit body blackshoulders.png|_blackshoulders Image:Kit body blueangleshoulder.png|_blueangleshoulder Image:Kit body angleshoulderonblue.png|_angleshoulderonblue Image:Kit body shouldersonblue.png|_shouldersonblue Image:Kit body blueshoulders.png|_blueshoulders Image:Kit body navyangleshoulder.png|_navyangleshoulder Image:Kit body angleshoulderonnavy.png|_angleshoulderonnavy Image:Kit body shouldersonnavy.png|_shouldersonnavy Image:Kit body navyshoulders.png|_navyshoulders Image:Kit body skyblueangleshoulder.png|_skyblueangleshoulder Image:Kit body angleshoulderonskyblue.png|_angleshoulderonskyblue Image:Kit body shouldersonskyblue.png|_shouldersonskyblue Image:Kit body skyblueshoulders.png|_skyblueshoulders Image:Kit body greenangleshoulder.png|_greenangleshoulder Image:Kit body angleshoulderongreen.png|_angleshoulderongreen Image:Kit body shouldersongreen.png|_shouldersongreen Image:Kit body greenshoulders.png|_greenshoulders Image:Kit body lightgreenangleshoulder.png|_lightgreenangleshoulder Image:Kit body angleshoulderonlightgreen.png|_angleshoulderonlightgreen Image:Kit body shouldersonlightgreen.png|_shouldersonlightgreen Image:Kit body lightgreenshoulders.png|_lightgreenshoulders Image:Kit body redangleshoulder.png|_redangleshoulder Image:Kit body angleshoulderonred.png|_angleshoulderonred Image:Kit body shouldersonred.png|_shouldersonred Image:Kit body redshoulders.png|_redshoulders Image:Kit body orangeangleshoulder.png|_orangeangleshoulder Image:Kit body angleshoulderonorange.png|_angleshoulderonorange Image:Kit body shouldersonorange.png|_shouldersonorange Image:Kit body orangeshoulders.png|_orangeshoulders Image:Kit body yellowangleshoulder.png|_yellowangleshoulder Image:Kit body angleshoulderonyellow.png|_angleshoulderonyellow Image:Kit body shouldersonyellow.png|_shouldersonyellow Image:Kit body yellowshoulders.png|_yellowshoulders Sides - Lados Image:Kit body thinsidesonwhite.png|_thinsidesonwhite Image:Kit body thinwhitesides.png|_thinwhitesides Image:Kit body whitesides.png|_whitesides Image:Kit body whitesides2.png|_whitesides2 Image:Kit body thinsidesonblack.png|_thinsidesonblack Image:Kit body thinblacksides.png|_thinblacksides Image:Kit body blacksides.png|_blacksides Image:Kit body blacksides2.png|_blacksides2 Image:Kit body thinsidesonblue.png|_thinsidesonblue Image:Kit body thinbluesides.png|_thinbluesides Image:Kit body bluesides.png|_bluesides Image:Kit body bluesides2.png|_bluesides2 Image:Kit body thinsidesondkblue.png|_thinsidesondkblue Image:Kit body thindkbluesides.png|_thindkbluesides Image:Kit body dkbluesides.png|_dkbluesides Image:Kit body dkbluesides2.png|_dkbluesides2 Image:Kit body thinsidesonskyblue.png|_thinsidesonskyblue Image:Kit body thinskybluesides.png|_thinskybluesides Image:Kit body skybluesides.png|_skybluesides Image:Kit body skybluesides2.png|_skybluesides2 Image:Kit body thinsidesongreen.png|_thinsidesongreen Image:Kit body thingreensides.png|_thingreensides Image:Kit body greensides.png|_greensides Image:Kit body greensides2.png|_greensides2 Image:Kit body thinsidesonskygreen.png|_thinsidesonskygreen Image:Kit body thinskygreensides.png|_thinskygreensides Image:Kit body skygreensides.png|_skygreensides Image:Kit body skygreensides2.png|_skygreensides2 Image:Kit body thinpurplesides.png|_thinpurplesides Image:Kit body thinsidesonred.png|_thinsidesonred Image:Kit body thinredsides.png|_thinredsides Image:Kit body redsides.png|_redsides Image:Kit body redsides2.png|_redsides2 Image:Kit body thinsidesonorange.png|_thinsidesonorange Image:Kit body thinorangesides.png|_thinorangesides Image:Kit body orangesides.png|_orangesides Image:Kit body orangesides2.png|_orangesides2 Image:Kit body thinsidesonyellow.png|_thinsidesonyellow Image:Kit body thinyellowsides.png|_thinyellowsides Image:Kit body yellowsides.png|_yellowsides Image:Kit body yellowsides2.png|_yellowsides2 Other patterns - Altri motivi Image:Kit body collaronwhite.png|_collaronwhite Image:Kit body asmonaco.png|_asmonaco Image:Kit body asmonacoaway07.png|_asmonacoaway07 Image:Kit body bluecross.png|_bluecross Image:Kit body goldcross.png|_goldcross Image:Kit body cuciturerev.png|_cuciturerev Image:Kit body cucitureb.png|_cucitureb Image:Kit body wanderers.png|_wanderers Image:Kit body Vonwhite.png|_Vonwhite Image:Kit body whiteV.png|_whiteV Image:Kit body yellowV.png|_yellowV Image:Kit body whiteCollar.png|_whiteCollar Image:Kit body whiteCollar2.png|_whiteCollar2 Image:Kit body adidasliberowithwhite.png|_adidasliberowithwhite Image:Kit body adidasliberosmallblack.png|_adidasliberosmallblack Image:Kit body adidasliberowithred.png|_adidasliberowithred Image:Kit body shortdarkbluestripes.png|_shortdarkbluestripes Image:Kit body shortyellowstripes.png|_shortyellowstripes Image:Kit body collaronyellow.png|_collaronyellow Image:Kit body thinsidesandshouldersonwhite.png|_thinsidesandshouldersonwhite Sleeves - Maniche Right - Destre Image:Kit right arm black stripes.png|_black_stripes Image:Kit right arm black stripes1.png|_black_stripes1 Image:Kit right arm blackshoulders.png|_blackshoulders Image:Kit right arm borderonblack.png|_borderonblack Image:Kit right arm shouldersonblack.png|_shouldersonblack Image:Kit right arm white stripes.png|_white_stripes Image:Kit right arm whiteshoulders.png|_whiteshoulders Image:Kit right arm whiteborder.png|_whiteborder Image:Kit right arm shouldersonwhite.png|_shouldersonwhite Image:Kit right arm lowershouldersonwhite.png|_shouldersonwhite Image:Kit right arm whitelower.png|_whitelower Image:Kit right arm borderonwhite.png|_borderonwhite Image:Kit right arm2 whitestripes.png|2_whitestripes Image:Kit right arm2 stripesonwhite.png|2_stripesonwhite Image:Kit right arm bluestripes.png|_bluestripes Image:Kit right arm blueshoulders.png|_blueshoulders Image:Kit right arm blue hoops.png|_blue_hoops Image:Kit right arm bluebands.png|_bluebands Image:Kit right arm red hoops.png|_red_hoops Image:Kit right arm red stripes.png|_red_stripes Image:Kit right arm redborder.png|_redborder Image:Kit right arm redlower.png|_redlower Image:Kit right arm redshoulders.png|_redshoulders Image:Kit right arm redsquares.png|_redsquares Image:Kit right arm2 redstripes.png|2_redstripes Image:Kit right arm coralagoas away.png|_coralagos_away Image:Kit right arm darkredlower.png|_darkredlower Image:Kit right arm yellow hoops.png|_yellow_hoops Image:Kit right arm yellowshoulders.png|_yellowshoulders Image:Kit right arm green hoops.png|_green_hoops Image:Kit right arm green shoulders.png|_green_shoulders Image:Kit right arm navyshoulders.png|_navyshoulders Image:Kit right arm loweryellowshoulders.png|_loweryellowshoulders Image:Kit right arm borderonyellow.png|_borderonyellow Image:Kit right arm orange border.png|_orange_border Image:Kit right arm rijeka.png|_rijeka Image:Kit right arm cerro.png|_cerro Image:Kit right arm grenatshoulders.png|_grenatshoulders Image:Kit right arm bluewhite cuffs.png|_bluewhite_cuffs Image:Kit right arm thin_black_hoops.png|_thin_black_hoops Image:Kit right arm red green bla.png|_red_green_bla Left - Sinistre Image:Kit left arm black stripes.png|_black_stripes Image:Kit left arm black stripes1.png|_black_stripes1 Image:Kit left arm blackshoulders.png|_blackshoulders Image:Kit left arm borderonblack.png|_borderonblack Image:Kit left arm shouldersonblack.png|_shouldersonblack Image:Kit left arm white stripes.png|_white_stripes Image:Kit left arm whiteshoulders.png|_whiteshoulders Image:Kit left arm whiteborder.png|_whiteborder Image:Kit left arm shouldersonwhite.png|_shouldersonwhite Image:Kit left arm lowershouldersonwhite.png|_shouldersonwhite Image:Kit left arm whitelower.png|_whitelower Image:Kit left arm borderonwhite.png|_borderonwhite Image:Kit left arm2 whitestripes.png|2_whitestripes Image:Kit left arm2 stripesonwhite.png|2_stripesonwhite Image:Kit left arm bluestripes.png|_bluestripes Image:Kit left arm blueshoulders.png|_blueshoulders Image:Kit left arm blue hoops.png|_blue_hoops Image:Kit left arm bluebands.png|_bluebands Image:Kit left arm red hoops.png|_red_hoops Image:Kit left arm red stripes.png|_red_stripes Image:Kit left arm redborder.png|_redborder Image:Kit left arm redlower.png|_redlower Image:Kit left arm redshoulders.png|_redshoulders Image:Kit left arm redsquares.png|_redsquares Image:Kit left arm2 redstripes.png|2_redstripes Image:Kit left arm coralagoas away.png|_coralagos_away Image:Kit left arm darkredlower.png|_darkredlower Image:Kit left arm yellow hoops.png|_yellow_hoops Image:Kit left arm yellowshoulders.png|_yellowshoulders Image:Kit left arm green hoops.png|_green_hoops Image:Kit left arm green shoulders.png|_green_shoulders Image:Kit left arm navyshoulders.png|_navyshoulders Image:Kit left arm loweryellowshoulders.png|_loweryellowshoulders Image:Kit left arm borderonyellow.png|_borderonyellow Image:Kit left arm orange border.png|_orange_border Image:Kit left arm rijeka.png|_rijeka Image:Kit left arm cerro.png|_cerro Image:Kit left arm grenatshoulders.png|_grenatshoulders Image:Kit left arm bluewhite cuffs.png|_bluewhite_cuffs Image:Kit left arm thin_black_hoops.png|_thin_black_hoops Image:Kit left arm red green blac.png|_red_green_blac Socks Image:Kit socks orangehorizontal.png|_orangehorizontal Image:Kit socks orange_halfhorizontal.png|_orange_halfhorizontal Image:Kit socks greenhorizontal.png|_greenhorizontal Image:Kit socks yellowhorizontal.png|_yellowhorizontal Image:Kit socks thinwhitesides.png|_thinwhitesides Image:Kit socks thinsidesonwhite.png|_thinsidesonwhite Image:Kit socks whitehorizontal.png|_whitehorizontal Image:Kit socks yellowhorizontal2.png|_yellowhorizontal2 Category:Football kit templates